Girl Talk
by jennalice
Summary: Blair and Serena spend an afternoon talking about how Blair and Chuck got together. A Blair/Chuck story!


The story is set a couple of years ahead from the show's timing, and Blair and Chuck are finally together and happy!

I don't own Gossip Girl or any of it's characters! Everything is thanks to Cecily Von Ziegesar, Josh Schwartz and Stephanie Savage!

* * *

"You realize, that after the disaster that was thanksgiving 2007 we never really talked about how things started between you and Chuck"

"I suppose you're right… I can't believe we never talked about that!" Blair said exited.

"Well we both now that you lost your v with Chuck, but was it really for revenge?"

"I guess I was lying when I told you that, but it was never about Nate, it just felt right…"

"But what I really don't understand is how everything happened!"

"Well…"

"_Where's Nate?"_

"_I think we just broke up"_

"_What?"_

"_I don't want to talk about it; I just want to escape… that's what this place is for, right?"_

"_I know you don't want to talk about what happened but…"_

"_Relief, I feel relief. You know I've got moves"_

"_Really? Then why don't you get up there?"_

"_I'm just saying I have moves"_

"_Come on, you're ten times hotter than any of those girls"_

"_I know what you're doing Bass… you really don't think I'll go up there"_

"_I know you won't do it"_

"_Guard my drink"_

"I don't know, the certainty in his voice, his cockiness, they just triggered something in me and I had to get up there, you know?"

"Oh my God, Blair you didn't!"

"Oh yes I did!" Anyway at first it was to get that annoying smile out of his face, but then I heard the cheers of the crowd… and that's when I saw him… looking at me as if I were the sexiest woman he'd ever seen… and I started performing for him… everything was so new to me but I loved the feeling"

Serena had heard Blair's tale without saying a word -she was surprisingly trapped in it- "and then what?"

"Calm down!" –but Blair could barely restrain her giggles- "I finished my performance with a new confidence that felt magnificent but Chuck was MIA, and that confidence started to abandon me, so I just started talking to one of the waitresses of the Victrola who had yelled at me something like 'you go baby vamp!' but all I could think of was 'Where is the Basstard?' and 'What if he got bored and left and I didn't notice?'"

"ASSHOLE! He should have been worshiping you!"

"Let me finish" –said Blair now not able to restrain her giggles- "he crept behind me like he always does, you know, and he said 'let me take you home' by that time my disappointment had reached a new level, so I just nodded. We got into the lime and I said 'thanks for the lift home' and then I noticed he was staring at me 'you were amazing up there' he said and the look I his eyes made me feel so beautiful, so alive, so _loved,_ that my first impulse was to lean in and kiss him"

"Wow, I mean wow!"

"Wait! There's more!"

"I'm a big girl; I think I can sort out what happened next"

"It wasn't like I was going to tell you all the specifics! Well there we were kissing, when suddenly he broke it and asked me 'are you sure?' and it was just so sweet and romantic! You probably think I regret I was in the back of a limo, but I don't regret anything about that night, in that case that it was in the back of his limo made it more exiting but at the same time special"

"Aww B that's great!"

"By the way I really don't recommend you to ride that limo anymore, because it has become a turn on to us!"

"I didn't need to know that B!"

"I was just warning you…"

"Ok that was your first time, but what about your 17th birthday?"

"Well the morning after, I woke up pretty upset; I mean I had lost my virginity to Chuck Bass! Every good feeling I had felt towards him had gone so I did what I felt I had to do…"

"_Forgive me Father for I have sinned. It's been a while since my last confession"_

"_What troubles you my child?"_

"_After being broken up with my boyfriend for exactly twenty minutes I succumbed into inebriation, performed at a speak-easy and surrendered my virtue to a self absorbed ass! The only good news is that he's a total pig who'll act like it never happened, thank God"_

"_Ahem"_

"_Sorry. Truthfully I'm not even catholic"_

"_You don't say"_

"_But losing my virginity to Chuck Bass! None of my friends will ever understand it! I'm ready for my punishment, whatever you and God think it's fair. Like flogging, fasting, putting that thing with the teeth around my tight like Silas"_

"_How about some food for thought instead? Don't drink. Keep your clothes on. Try avoiding those who might cause you to stray"_

"_Oh I plan to! Thank you Father it was very good advice. You don't grand birthday wishes do you?"_

"_I'm a priest, not a genie"_

"_Well the next time you talk to Him, would you ask Him to send my boyfriend back to me?"_

"You went to a church and confessed? Sorry this is way too good to let it pass just like that!"

"It felt like a good idea back then! Just shut up and let me keep talking…"

"_Well this is the last place I'd expect to find you!"_

"_Go away Chuck! I've been given orders practically from God Himself to avoid you!"_

"_Would you consider avoiding me over breakfast?"_

"_Sorry, but as it's traditional the day before my birthday I'm heading to the jeweler to put some pieces on hold for Eleanor and -"_

"_Nate? Oh I don't think he'll be singing happy birthday this year!"_

"_No one knows that Nate and I broke up and it's gonna stay that way so I can fix this! And I don't think you best friend will still be your best friend if he knew" _

"_If he knew how much I enjoyed the removal of a certain chastity belt in the back of this very limo?"_

"_From this moment forward the events of last night will never me mentioned again, is that clear?"_

"_Not as clear as the memory of you purring in my ear which I have been replaying over and over"_

"_Well erase the tape because as far as I'm concerned it never happened!"_

"_I'll see you at your party tonight!"_

"_You're officially uninvited!"_

"_Never stopped me before!"_

"What's with you and uninviting people? I mean you do it all the time –"

"Focus! Anyway after that I did as I said and went to the jeweler and fell in love with the Ericsson Beamen necklace! I really wanted Nate to give me that necklace… it would have been the perfect gift start over… again. Well you've seen it and you know it's gorgeous!"

"I gotta give that to Chuck he does have good taste in jewelry!"

"Well I went home and started preparing, you know everything had to be perfect when Nate and I went back together, but I hadn't seen him all day long which was weird because he usually stopped at my place, wished happy birthday and then spent my birthday party with me, but that year he didn't, know you know why I was upset when we got to my party, and the last person I wanted to see was Chuck. But no he couldn't just stay away from my party and leave me alone…"

"_You ready for your present? Ow! If you wanted to play rough all you had to do was ask!"_

"_You nauseate me"_

"_All this talk about how you have to be with Nate or the world will end. Face it! It's over"_

"_You sound like a jealous boyfriend"_

"_Yeah right, you wish!"_

"_No… you wish!"_

"_Please you forget who you're talking to"_

"_So do you! Do you… like me?_

"_Define like"_

"_You've got to be kidding! I do not believe this!"_

"_How do you think I feel? I haven't slept, I feel sick, like there's something in my stomach… fluttering"_

"_Butterflies? Oh no no no no no no, this is not happening!"_

"_No one is more surprised or ashamed than I am"_

"_Chuck you know that I adore all of God's creatures and the metaphors that they inspire but those butterflies? Got to be murdered!"_

"_Fine! It wasn't that great anyway!"_

"_Thanks"_

"_Stalk me much?"_

"_What are you still doing up here all alone?"_

"_I don't know where Nate is and he always calls me at midnight when it turns on my birthday"_

"_I wouldn't count on it tonight. Doesn't it strike you as just a little bit of coincidence the timing of everything?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Well Nate suddenly decides he wants to get back together moments after you mother puts the breaks on her deal with the Captain?"_

"_So you're saying Nate is only pretending to like me, but he is actually using me to get to my mother. He wouldn't do that"_

"_Yes he would. If it's to help his family, you know he would"_

"_Nate loves me! Whatever he's doing, wherever he is, he will call at midnight, you'll see"_

"_Care to make a wager? If he calls I'll leave you alone forever. If he doesn't you spend the night with me"_

"_I will not!"_

"_I thought you were sure"_

"_You're gonna lose. He's never missed my birthday"_

"As you know he never called. I was really upset and then that Gossip Girl post came and –"

"You broke down, I know, it was you birthday wish to get back together with Nate. So you're telling me that Chuck took advantage of you in that state and collected his 'price'?"

"God no! He would never do that! Well I told you I needed to be alone and started sinking in my depression when Chuck came in…"

"_I'm not in the mood Chuck. It's pretty much the worst birthday ever"_

"_Maybe it can be savaged"_

"_What's that our sex tape? It's the Ericsson Beamen necklace… no I couldn't"_

"_Yes you can. Something this beautiful deserves to be seen in someone worthy of it's beauty. I really am sorry"_

"Now everything makes much more sense! You know it was pretty shocking the first time I saw you two!"

"Oh please!"

"Oh please nothing! It was my best friend! With Chuck Bass! And you two were going all the way!"

"Oh we went all the way and back that night!"

"Again, didn't need to hear that!"

"Well just so you know it wasn't like I was so horny I had to have him! Well I did have to have him but that's not the point! The real point is that it was the way he looked at me… it made me remember all those feelings from the night before. And all the other things from that night if we're talking about that!"

"You've spent so much time with Chuck that you actually manage to turn something super cute into something nasty!"

"Well I learned from the best!"

The girls shared a good laugh until Serena had to leave but in the way she ran into the man Blair had been talking about all afternoon…

"Hello there sis, leaving us so fast?

"So fast my ass! I just spent all afternoon with Blair!

"Oh really? And what did you girls do?"

"Talk… about you actually"

"I knew that someday she wouldn't hold herself anymore and just tell the world my fantastic abilities as a lover… I must say she really is my equal, and I'm not just talking about the whole feelings and intellectual part, if you know what I mean"

"Oh I see where you're going to, so I'm gonna stop you… now! No we talked about Victrola and how 'she surrendered her virtue to a self-absorbed ass' actually! But she told me some really sweet things about you!"

"I just can't help it, it's part of the Chuck Bass Charm"

"So apparently that charm activates only when Blair Waldorf is around"

"What can I say sis, she's worth it"

"Wait before I go I have two little questions!"

"I'm listening"

"How did you know she wanted the Ericsson Beamen necklace?"

"That one's easy: it was the most beautiful thing in that jewelry. Even if she hadn't put it on hold I would have bought it for her because indeed something that beautiful deserved to be seen in someone worthy of it's beauty, and the only person that beautiful is my Blair. I knew Nathaniel wasn't going to buy her the necklace and I couldn't bear to see her upset for that"

"So maybe you are sweet… maybe! Ok the other question: when you were in Victrola and Blair was on stage, you disappeared for one moment… where the hell were you?"

"Well to me Blair is the sexiest woman that has ever lived and that performance of her was… indescribable, so I was taking care of some businesses… down there if you know what I'm talking about sis"

"Ok that's more of what I wanted to hear!"

"You were the one that asked sis"

* * *

**A/N:** What did you think? Reviews and comments are loved! =)


End file.
